


I was home

by RedNRainy



Series: One word prompts [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, MORE CHARACTER STUDIES BABY, Or platonic, Pre Cannon, Song fic, Song: This Is Home (Cavetown), You can read it as romantic if u want, and then post phantom and the socerous, it doesn’t matter, song: I was island John Allison Weiss, thr end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: In which Lena relates to two songs at two different points in her life.
Relationships: Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, i - Relationship
Series: One word prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198646
Kudos: 7





	I was home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Music   
> I know I’ve been doing a lot of these but I’m genuinely enjoying writing some of these so I’m gonna keep doing them :0

The night was cold, Lena was huddled under a blanket "Why are you being so lazy" she heard magica say with an anger that lena was more then used to "Its like 20 degrees out there, besides scrooge isn't even home, Webby told me they had an adventure today"   
"You should be doing something instead of just being useless!"  
"If I get hypotermia im dead and your precious dime never gets stolen!"  
Magica sighed ""fine but i expect you to visit them as soon they return!" she said fading away into her shadow, "finally" she thought to herself her hand drifted to her earbuds. She plugged them in and clicked a song. 

"Often i am upset that i cannot fall in love but i guess"  
She let her head bob to the song, leaning against the wall behind her  
This avoids the stress of falling out of it.  
She thought of webby, Webby and her strange wonderful family, The singer went on,   
"I'm a little sick right now but i swear, when i'm ready i will fly us out of here"  
She thought of her freedom, her dreams of being away from magica. She began to wonder if any of that mattered. She wanted it to, she wanted to want freedom. If she didnt want freedom anymore… who was she?

"Get a load of this monster, he doesn't know how to communicate"   
Lena flinched at the word monster, that one hit a little too close to home…. She wished she didn't have to be this. She wanted more than anything to be free… 

"His hairs a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet"

Was she even her own person… Was she anything more then magicas spy… even if she was… did that matter… did her own wants and hopes matter. Was she really just… a shadow? 

Lena sat on her bed. Her papi was in the kitchen, her Dad at work.Vi was at a book club meeting. She had her journal opened laying on her bed in front of her. Drawings of horrors and beauties alike filled its pages. It was quiet… After a few moments she resolved to grab her phone. Plugging in her earbuds she tapped a random song.

"I was island before you came along"   
She found herself thinking about Webby. How she managed to break lenas walls just by being herself  
"Put your boat in my sand, your hand in my hand,"  
She thought about webbys turbonness. She thought about how webby refused to leave her… no matter what, even after What happened with magica. Even though she brought magical shangahins with her everywhere she went.   
"When you held me and swore you'd stay stay stay"  
She thought about the fear, that webby would see her the way she saw herself. She never understood why webby saw her in such a positive light.   
"Baby come back no i don't wanna be free"  
She thought of when she had given up on freedom, she thought of when she resolved that webby… and by extension her family became more important.


End file.
